Roofing material is normally manufactured in the form of a continuous web which must be cut to predetermined lengths and rolled for transporting and storage. The rolls are formed on a mandrel which is normally manually controlled. This requires the web to be stopped after it has been cut, completely wound on the mandrel and manually ejected onto a pallet. The operator then starts the web through the cutting assembly and repeats the cycle. The speed of the operation is thus dependent upon the dexterity of the operator. It has been determined that one of the slowest steps in the operation of the winder is the time required to align the feed through mandrel in the plane of the web.